


My Best Friend Dresses Like a Slut

by Viridian5



Category: Twitch City
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-16
Updated: 2001-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newbie's handy to have around the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Dresses Like a Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck after reading the last seven paragraphs of an article (no longer online). Thus, I blame this PWP totally on Don McKellar and the internet.

Only half-awake, Curtis tied his robe and stumbled toward the machine sound he heard coming from the living room. People were trying to sleep, for crying out loud....

Newbie crouched down on the floor, bent over something, the pale skin of his back showing through small wear holes in the dark blue T-shirt he wore. His frequently abused spiky blond hair had an orange tinge again, while the curve of his neck begged to be nipped....

"What are you doing here?" Curtis asked loudly. Newbie shouldn't be a morning person. It just didn't fit.

"What?" Newbie yelled back over the whir of the tool.

"Turn that thing off!"

Newbie turned his power tool off and turned around a little, his grin blatantly challenging. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hope told me that she wasn't getting that handyman's touch at home, so I volunteered to help her. I'm all about home improvement." He turned around again and turned the tool back on, ignoring Curtis.

Curious, annoyed, horny, Curtis crouched down behind him and looked over his shoulder, breathing on his neck, basking in his heat. Newbie shuddered a little. He seemed to be tightening a screw on a chair. The vibrations of the power tool ran through his arm in a way Curtis could feel. Curtis rubbed his body against Newbie's, thrusting a little at his ass.

"Is Hope withholding sex?" Newbie asked, his mouth a twist of smirking attitude. "Because I like to help her when she's punishing you."

The loud whirring sound the tool made gave Curtis an excuse to talk directly into Newbie's ear. He didn't need an excuse to flick his tongue into it. "I'm not the one who's getting hard from having somebody breathe on my neck."

Newbie started on another screw and kept pretending to ignore him. "Considering that you're clinging to me like--"

"Like your T-shirt is?"

"--like a bad suit, getting hard sounds like a healthy reaction to me."

"I see that you're screwing something. I'm good at screwing things too."

"Then back off or help, Curtis."

"It's not my fault that I'm the smarter of the two of us."

"You sit on your ass doing nothing all day."

"Proof that I'm the smarter one. But at least you're _handy_." Curtis slid his hand over the soft, worn-out shirt--occasionally touching a bit of skin through a hole--down Newbie's ribs and down under the waistband of his pants and briefs. "Are all your T-shirts this tight and slutty?"

Newbie leaned back the few centimeters possible, pressing directly against Curtis, the vibration running through his arm and shoulder traveling into Curtis too. "The ones I wear under my shirts are."

"That's all of them."

"And you're so sure you're the smarter one."

"Bite me." Curtis unbuttoned Newbie's fly and started to really stroke his cock.

Wanton as usual, Newbie rocked into the grip in response but purred, "No."

"Tease." Curtis nipped the back of Newbie's neck and smiled at his grunt and the way it made his hips buck.

Newbie pressed harder on the tool's trigger during Curtis' harder strokes. "Thought I was supposed to bite you."

"You were saying about being smarter?"

Newbie was grinding hard against him but not quite hard enough to get him relief. "That made no sense."

His legs and knees aching from the crouching and weird positioning, aching with frustrated lust, Curtis decided that he had to end this fast and get his own satisfaction. This time he did a twisting, gripping stroke down Newbie's cock and nipped the back of his neck at the same time. Newbie shouted something unintelligible but obscene-sounding, pressed down so hard on the tool's trigger that he should have sent the screw out the other side of the chair seat, and shot off within the circle of Curtis' arms with a wild, rubbing twist of his body that finally set Curtis off and knocked them both backward to the floor.

Curtis hit his head on the floor, then Newbie's head hit his chin so he hit his head again, increasing the number of stars he was already seeing. At least the recent sex made it hurt less, his body being too busy being happy, sated, and boneless to care about its head. Once everything stopped ringing, Curtis pushed Newbie to the side a bit so he could start breathing again, while Newbie complained, "But you make such a good pillow...."

Curtis stripped his now disgusting pants and underwear off, then put his fingers through the holes in Newbie's shirt, making them bigger, to stroke his skin. Not a bad way to start the morning.

Newbie had set the power tool aside at some point and lit a cigarette. After he took a deep puff and let it out, he asked, "There anything else around this home you need improved?"

 

### End


End file.
